Some People Are Worth Dying For (A Natsu Dragneel Love Story)
by spazz4life
Summary: I look at her with concern "why did you do that?" She chuckles softly but I can tell that just a small action like that hurt her. "Some people are worth dying for" she says, a smile on her face.
1. Making Friends

Hi Guys! So this is my first story and I really hope you enjoy. I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters except Natalia. Thanx again y'all 3

xoxo

Gosh! I'm so excited to join this guild! I've heard so much about the Fairy Tail Guild but I've never actually seen it. I wonder if I will FINALLY settle down and have a home.

I have been walking towards Magnolia for two or three days now taking short breaks for eating and resting.

Oh look at this town! its soo cute! There were little houses and shops lining the road and at the end of the road, there was a big building with a sign in front. it read "FairyTail Guild".

Oh, this must be it! Oh MY GOD! I cant wait to meet everyone and I sure do hope they like me! its been a few weeks since I've traveled with someone so it will be nice to make some new friends.

As I open the front doors to the guild, a chair flies at me. I smash it to pieces in mid air with my fist. GAWD that came out of no where! It actually startled me! That is no way to treat someone you don't even know! I wonder who threw it?

Everyone stops what they are doing and looks at me. Its so silent… I don't like this. A guy with pink hair comes up to me.

"HI i'm Natsu. Who are you and why are you here?" the boy, Natsu, says with a curious expression. Hes actually kinda cute. OMG I hope I'm not blushing

Everyone in the guild hall is just looking at the two of us… this is soo awkward.

"Hi, my name is Natalia and I was hoping to join this guild," I say with a really bright smile, "who should I talk to about that?"

"Oh, ill take you to gramps" Natsu says with a smile "why don't you come in in the mean time."

"Ok, thanx!" I say, trying to suppress my giggle from how big and genuine his smile is. I haven't seen such a happy person in a long time.

As Natsu leaves me to find this 'gramps', I take a seat at the bar.

The waitress looks super nice and she has the most beautiful white hair.

"Hi my names Mirajane and I heard that you wanted to join fairy tail" she says in a really sweet voice.

"Ya, I just really hope that I can get this gramps guy to let me in" I say sort of frustrated that Natsu is taking so long to find the old guy.

The girl next to me turns around in her seat.

"Hey my names Lucy" she says extending her hand out for me to shake.

"Hi I'm Natalia" I say with my biggest and brightest smile as i grab her hand and shake it.

I start to talk with Lucy and turns out that, if I get into the guild, she has an extra room in her apartment that I can stay in.

"Ya, it would be great to have a roomie and now I have someone to split the rent with" Lucy says with a weak smile.

I thank her repeatedly for being so kind. I really think were gonna be great friends!


	2. Joining the Guild

*Natalia's POV*

As I talk with Lucy and Mirajane, Natsu comes up behind me.

"Hey Natalia, come with me" he says with a smug smile. I'm pretty sure that he's proud of himself for FINALLY finding the guild master. Hes sort of adorable, haha.

Natsu takes me to a table next to the staircase where a small, old man is sitting.

"Hey, nice to meetcha'" The guy says with a silly grin,"I'm Master Makarov and Natsu tells me that you want to join this guild" Makarov says with a serious expression.

"Hi, my names Natalia and well, ya I've heard a lot of great things about this guild and I just thought that this would be the perfect place to work at" I say trying to hide the quiver in my voice from how nervous I am.

Makarov is silent for a few seconds… wow this feels like years… I think I'm gonna die from how nervous this is making me… shoot will he please say something! Omg hes looking at me, ok at calm and collected.

"Well welcome to the guild Natalia" Master Makarov says with a grin and walks away.

OMG I did it! I'm in the guild!

"Well now that you are an official guild member, where would you like your stamp?" Marajane comes up to me with a little stamp-thingamajigger.

"OH MY GOD IS THAT GONNA HURT?!" I say,a little too loudly and get some looks for the people sitting near by.

"Oh no" Mira says with a little giggle, "you won't feel a thing."

"ok.. well then I would like it on my right shoulder in blue please" I say with a nervous smile.

She stamps my shoulder and, as she told me, I didn't feel a thing. This is great! I'm now an official FairyTail guild member!


	3. Getting To Know Natsu

*Natalia's POV*

Dear Diary,

I bought you in order to keep track of the most eventful things that happen to me. Well I have been a fairy tail guild member for about 3 days now and let me tell you, its great! I have made so many new friends like Lucy, Erza, Mirajane, Wendy, Levy, and Juvia. Everyone at the guild is super nice to me and I think that By the end of this week, I will be best friends with everyone! Gray has been super nice to me ever since i beat Natsu in a battle.

*FlashBack to three hours after Natalia joined the guild*

"Hey Natalia, so I hear that you are officially a member now" Natsu says with a mischievous grin.

"Ya! Im so excited to go on adventures, and make new friends, and move in with Lucy, and this is just gonna be so great!" I say running out of breath with how excited I am.

"well Natalia, I CHALLENGE YOU TO A BATTLE" Natsu practically yells.

I hear some oo's and oh no not again's from the now forming crowed.

"HECK YA, BRING IT ON!" I say, super excited! I love a good fight and Natsu looks really powerful.

"hey one quick question before we fight" I say, sort of confused, "what kind of magic do you use?"

"I'm a fire dragon slayer" Natsu says with pride.

Oh shoot! Hes a dragon slayer?! How the hell am I supposed to beat him? Well atleast this will be a fun battle to see how much improvement I need.

"What about you?" Natsu asked, calming down a bit.

"Oh, well, I can control the elements, like water earth air and fire, and i can control plants… sort of like mother nature" I add on that last part as I see the confused look on Natsu's face.

"Oh, wow thats awesome" he says with a smile,"well, LETS FIGHT!"

"OH YA! BRING IT ON!" I say with passion! Im so excited to show the guild members what I got. (Being fully honest, I underestimated myself. I actually am much more powerful that most the people in this guild.)


	4. A Friendly Fight

Natalia's POV*

We step outside for this.

"OK LETS GET THIS STARTED!" Natsu yells.

The excitement inside of me is building up. I see him running towards me with his fist on fire. Im not to worried. I can tell hes holding back and that making me a little mad.

"So, you wanna play with fire" I say, "fire orb" I whisper.

I huge fire orb surrounds Natsu, making it impossible for him to move.

"Oh, so you're gonna try and stop me like that" He says with a grin.

He starts to...EAT MY FIRE!?

"WHAT THE HECK DUDE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I say, totally in shock.

"I'M ALL FIRED UP NOW!" He says, "FIRE DRAGON ROAR!"

hmm… how should I block this...oh! I know!

"Oxygen absorption" I say trying to get the perfect target on Natsu.

Natsu's fire goes away, and Natsu looks flabbergasted.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY FIRE!?" Natsu says, freaking out.

"Oh, I simply took away all of the oxygen surrounding you for a split second in order to kill your fire but not you"I say with a smirk.

"water wall" I say. A wall of water blocks Natsu from me.

"Poppy flower scent" I whisper to myself as the water wall collapses on Natsu, disorienting him for a moment.

"HA! SO NOW THAT YOUR WATER WALL IS GONE WHAT ARE YOU GONna do…" Natsu says, starting to stumble around like a drunk.

"Good night Natsu" I say in a really sweet voice,"see you in a few hours. oh! I win."

Natsu looks really confused before he passes out on the floor, still under my poppy enchantment.

'Wow! How did you do that?!'

'Is he dead?!'

What just happened?!'

'Oh my god, was Natsu just beaten by the newbie?!"

"Dont worry" I say to the crowd of people who just watched us battle,"I put a sleeping charm on Natsu. He will most likely wake up in an hour."

As I turn around to walk back into the hall, I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Hi, that was really awesome!" a boy with black hair and no clothes says to me,"I'm Gray and I just wanted to congratulate you on beating Natsu."

*End of flashback*

So that all thats really happened so far. Im really confused because whenever I'm around Natsu now, I can't help but blush and I get this weird feeling in my stomach and my palms get sweaty… it gross. I dont know… but… maybe I'm starting to develop a crush on the pink haired idiot. Well, I have to go and make dinner. Bye, I'll write again soon.

-Natalia


	5. Breakfast With Lucy

*Natalia's POV*

Ugh… the sun... I get out of bed and stretch. It must be around 7am… something smells REALLY good… OMG IS LUCY MAKING BREAKFAST?! SCORE! I take a quick shower, brush my hair and slip into some clothes that are laying on my dresser. Before running into the kitchen, I take a quick look at myself in the mirror… I don't look to shabby, Awesome! With a bright smile, I go to great Lucy.

"Good morning sleeping beauty" Lucy says, holding two plaits in her hand,"this ones for you."

She hands me a plate full of eggs and bacon.

"OH WOW THANKS SO MUCH LUCY!" I say, a little too enthusiastically.

She giggles "haha no problem."

I start to eat the food and talk with her about our week. After some small talk she brings up the subject of work.

"Well rent is due soon so we should get a job" Lucy says with a concerned look.

"Oh, about that, I'm not sure how comfortable I am about starting off alone...so… I was wondering...OH LUCY CAN I PLEASEEEEE TAKE A JOB WITH YOU!?"

Lucy looks a little startled about my sudden outburst, but after a few seconds pass, she gives me a sweet smile.

"Of cores! I was just about to ask you if you wanted to join us."

"Us?"

"Ya, Gray, Erza, Happy, and Natsu."

I blush at the sound of Natsu's name.

"OHHHHHH, Natalia, do you have a crush on Natsu?!" Lucy says, getting all up in my face.

"OH GOD! Ya I do and I'm so happy that you asked cuz I thought that I was gonna explode from not telling anyone!" I say with a sye of relief.

"Aww thats so cute" Lucy says with a smile," are you gonna tell him?"

"Well, I was thinking about it, but I've never liked someone like this before so I'm not really sure what to say."

Aww thats adorable! I think you should do whatever your heart tells you to do."

With that last statement, Lucy and I finish our breakfast and walk to the guild.


	6. Awkward Confessions

*Natsu's POV*

GOSH when I find Gray I'm gonna kill him! He's so annoying. Wheres Happy? I wonder what hes doing. Oh look at that butterfly! Maybe there are some interesting job requests...

The doors to the guild open and Lucy and Natalia walk in. Natalia's eyes lock with mine and next thing I know, shes running towards me.

"Hey Natalia, what's up?"

"Natsu, I have to tell you something really important to me!" She says, looking really nervous. You can see the blush on her cheeks get brighter.

"Um sure, what is it?" I ask getting a little worried.

"OK! SO I WAS TALKING WITH LUCY AND SHE TOLD ME TO DO WHATEVER MY HEART TELLS ME TO DO, AND MY HEART IS TELLING ME THAT I LOVE YOU SO I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE IMPORTANT FOR ME TO TELL YOU!" Natalia says, running out of breath at the end of her statement.

I just sit there… dumbstruck… was that a confession?...

"Well say something!" she yells at me. You can see that shes turning bright red. The guild hall is silent and EVERYONE is looking at us.

*Natalia's POV*

Oh god why isn't he saying anything!? Was I to forward? Will he hate me now?! Oh my gawd! What if he never talks to me again?!

"Oh...umm…well you see, I just don't feel the same way…" Natsu says while lowering his head.

"Oh… Well thats ok!" I say trying to muster up a smile, "I'll just wait till you change your mind you pink haired idiot!" I say with a smile plastered onto my face.

He looks sort of shocked.

"Um ok" He says with a smile.


	7. A Shoulder To Cry On

*Natalia's POV*

Lucy and Gray walk up to us.

"Hey guys, Gray and I just found the perfect job" Lucy says with an awkward smile. She must have heard what just happened.

Gary is looking at Natsu with a really sour expression. He must have also heard. Gray is sort of like my older brother now so I'm guessing that hes mad at Natsu for rejecting me. He must see how fake my smile is…

"Oh really?! Thats awesome" I say, the enthusiasm in my voice not very convincing.

"Ya, what's the description?" Natsu asks, totally oblivious to how hurt I am.

"Well it says that we have to go to a city that has been vandalized by some magical thugs and stop them. Doesn't sound too hard" Lucy adds that last part with a nervous laugh.

Gray is looking at me with concern.

"Sounds great" I say.

"Ya and the pay is 14,000 gewl!" Lucy says with a really happy expression.

Ertza walks up to us, "Hey so I've been told that you found us a job."

"Ya, its a really good one too" lucy says.

"Very well, we will leave tomorrow around 9AM."

We all get up and go our separate ways, Natsu starts to look for Happy, Lucy and Erza heading towards the bar, and Gray and I heading towards the doors.

"Hey, wanna talk?" Gray asks as he puts a comforting arm around my shoulder.

Ya…" I say.

We have been walking around town now for 20 minutes and neither of us has said anything. The silence is nice and I enjoy the company of my best friend.

We finally stop at the top of a hill and sit under a tree.

"That was quite a seen that you caused back there…"

"Ya…"

"Natsu could have been nicer to you…"

Not even looking at him, I can feel his eyes staring at my face, trying to read me.

"Ya" I say. I can feel the tears well up in my eyes.

"Are you gonna be ok?"

"Ya…" my voice cracks and the tears threaten to spill over. I look gray straight in the eye.

"...no..." I start to cry and Gray comforts me in his arms.

"Don't worry, everything's gonna be ok. Really don't worry. Ill make sure that nothing happens to you" Gray says holding me in his arms like the perfect big bro that I always wished I had.

After about an hour of crying I stand up.

"Well its getting late and we should head home" I say with a smile on my face,"we have a long day ahead of ourselves!"

"Ya" Gray says with a weak smile,"if any things bothering you, don't hesitate to tell me, ok?"

"Ok" I reply.

*Gray's POV*

Natalia and I hug goodbye. I start to walk towards my house when I hear footsteps running after me. I turn around just in time for natalia to tackle me to the ground in a hug.

"Thanks so much for comforting me and being the big brother that I've always wanted" She says burying her face in my chest.

"huh… No problem short stuff" I say with a smile as i pat her head.

"Ok, byeee, see you tomorrow!" Natalia says as she starts to walk away.

"Bye!" I say waving to her.

Well this is a first. I've never been someones big brother before. Well I guess I just have to make sure nothing happens to her. I cant help but smile at the thought of Natalia being my little sister.

Well shes the best little sister ever.


	8. The Start Of An Adventure

*Natalia's POV*

My alarm sounds. Its 5AM. I sit up in bed and walk towards the window. The sunrise is super beautiful. Being as quiet as I can be, because I'm sure Lucy is still asleep, I slip on a pair of sweats and tanktop, put my hair up into a messy bun, and grab an apple as I leave the house. I've always loved taking a morning jog but I think I'm just gonna walk around town today. I dont have much energy this morning because I didn't fall asleep till 4 cuz I couldnt stop thinking about the look on Natsu's face when I told him about my feelings… He probably thinks I'm useless… Why would he like me anyways? Its not like he really needs me.

After some time of thinking and walking I check the time. It's 6AM. I should probably start heading home… and fast if I want to have time to shower! I jog back to the house.

At the house, Lucy is brushing her hair as she opens the door for me. I can tell that she just go out of the shower because shes still in her towel.

"Hey Nat! Breakfast will be ready in an hour" she says as she walks to her room to change.

After Lucy and I get ready and eat breakfast we head out to the guild to meet the others.

"Hello Natalia and Lucy" Happy says while waving at us.

"Hey Happy! You ready to go?" I say, waving back at the little blue guy.

"Ay sir!"

Everyone greets each other (Natsu's and my greet being a little weird) and we walk toward the train station.


	9. Going To The Town

*Natalia's POV*

After the three hour long train ride, Natsu getting sick, Erza knocking him out, Gray and Lucy talking about the job, and Happy and I playing card games, we arrived at the city. It was really creepy looking and had this bad aura.

"I dont like this place" Lucy says, looking around with fear in her eyes.

"It does look quite strange" Erza states with scepticism.

We brush it off and head up to talk with the customer. We walk up to medium sized, brick house (a little bigger but identical to every other house in the city) and Gray knocks on the door. A middle aged man opens the door, "Who is it?" He asks in a raspy voice.

"We are members of the Fairy Tail Guild here to complete the request to stop the thugs" Erza says in a very serious tone.

"Oh, well come in, come in!" the little man opens the door and motions us in.

The house is really cute in the inside. The man leads us to the living room. Its cozy and has a nice little fire place.

"Take a seat and we can talk about the situation" said the man with a sweet smile.

Lucy sits on the couch next to Gray who has Happy on his lap. Erza takes the small seat next to the fire and Natsu sits on the floor at the feet of the couch. Not really knowing where to go, I awkwardly sit on the armrest of the couch next to Lucy.

The man, standing in front of us, starts to speak. "So there are some thugs, who use magic, that have been breaking into shops and stealing all of the valuable things, such as the the gold jewelry from the jewelry shop, and so on. They only come out at night, when everyones asleep, and they are so silent that no one knows what's happening until the morning. I was hoping that you wizards could stop them and retrieve our things."

"Of course" Erza says in a very assertive tone, "We will look for the thugs tonight and, if we find them, we will return your things by tomorrow morning."

"Thank you so much, I'm sure the townspeople will appreciate it greatly" he says with a sweet grin.


	10. Nighttime Convos

*Natalia's POV*

After we leave the house, we look for a place to stay for the night. We walk around for an hour at the least but finally find a cute little inn. Erza gets two rooms; one for Happy, Natsu, and Gray. The other for Lucy, Erza, and myself. It was dark out so we said goodbye to each other and went to our rooms.

"Lucy?"

"Ya Nat?"

"Do you get a weird feeling in this town?"

"Ya, its really sketchy looking!"

"SHH I'm trying to sleep" Erza says from across the room.

It's already night time and Erza has fallen asleep on the couch. Lucy and I are sharing the bed. Even though I'm right next to Lucy and Erza is just across the room, I feel bad. Like something bad will happen. I hope nothing happens to my friends… no. I'm not gonna let anyone hurt a hair on my families head!

"Lucy?"

"Ya Nat?"

"I love you… you're like family to me…"

"...I love you too…"

*Natsu's POV*

"Hey Natsu?" Gray says from the bed.

I'm sleeping on the couch because Gray sux and wont let me sleep on the bed…

"What?"

"Please be nice to Natalia… I don't want you saying anything mean to her…"

"I never have…" I suddenly have a flashback of when she confessed… That must have taken guts…

"Just make sure to be careful with what you say around her… I don't know what she sees in you but she likes you and… if you hurt her… I'll _never_ forgive you".


	11. End Of the Job?

*Natalia's POV*

UGH! After leaving the Inn, we split up into teams. Gray and Lucy, Erza and Happy, and Natsu and me… WHHHYYYY!? I don't know what to say and all we have been doing is walking in awkward silence for the past two and a half hours! Im dying! Why wont he talk to me?! Does he hate me now?! Gawd! What should I do or sa-

"Natalia?"

"Huh? Oh, ya what?"

"I think we're in a bit of a predicament…"

I look around us, and we are totally lost. I dont even think we are in the town anymore…

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry Natsu! I was spacing out and I should have been paying attention to where we were going and-"

"It's fine! Don't worry, ok?" He says turning around to look at me. He lends me a sweet smile. I think, if this were to be the last thing I ever see or ever remember… Natsu's smile… I would be ok with that.

I return the smile and we start to walk back.

We finally get back to town to find out that Erza and Gray caught the thugs.

"AWWW MAN! We missed all the action!" Natsu and I say in unison.

Lucy looks at me in a kind way. Im guessing she noticed I'm happy again.


	12. The Start Of the End

*Natalia's POV*

Back at the guild, my happy day didnt continue. We found out that, the town in which we were just in, has another problem. The request gave no specifics other than they wished for us to come back and help fix a little problem.

"UGHHH we already were there" Lucy says with a sweat drop. I can tell she just doesn't want to go back to the creepy place.

"Well I did miss all of the fun, so ill go back" Natsu says with a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"I think Nat should go to so she can get a better chance of some real work" Lucy says with a suggestive wink in my direction. Oh GaWd! Shes so weird! haha

"Sure! Sounds like fun" I say.

Natsu and I say bye to the gang and head back to the town.

*Natalia's POV*

As we arrived back to the town, I notice it looks empty. As if everyone has left the town in the course of 24 hours. We walk around town for awhile and notice that there's noone around!

"Oh Gawd! This is super creepy" I say.

"Ya, I feel as though someone is watching me" Natsu says in a bit of a slur. He must still be dizzy from the train ride.

"Thats because there is hun."

A man in all black appears from out of the fog.

"OH SHIT!" I scream in fright. That man gives me a really bad feeling. He is really tall with jet black hair. Black pants, black, button up shirt, and black dress shoes.

Slowly, more men who look identical to him, start stepping out of the fog. Eventually, there are about twenty one men in front of us… This is bad.

"Oh, don't worry darling. We just want to take your powers. As we examined you fine, young wizards yesterday, we noticed that we could do so much with your power. I have the power to consume others magic energy. Unfortunately, they die once I do. But don't fret too much over it, it won't hurt much" he grins slightly.


	13. Getting Rid of The Extras

*Natalia's POV*

"NO YOU DON'T!" Natsu yells, setting his fist on fire. Running straight towards the man, Natsu pulls his arm back, getting ready to punch him...but..he doesn't. He stops in mid sprint. At first I don't see it, but then I notice he is shaking. The tall man's hand is outstretched towards Natsu, with only his pointer finger touching his forehead.

As he puts his hand down, Natsu falls to the ground breathing heavily.

"NATSU! ARE YOU OK?!" I say as I run to him the help him up.

"NO!... I'm just fine" He says attempting to get back up.

"Let me help you" I say. Reaching out to him, I try to grab his arm to help, but he pushes me away.

"I...leave me alone…"

"But let me hel-"

"NO"

"But I don't want you to get hur-"

"I said NO! You'll… you'll just get in the way…" He says the last part with a quiver in his voice.

I step back from him… I knew it… Im useless… No, I'm worst than that. Im a pain.

As I get away from him, Natsu stands back up onto shaky legs.

"well… I'm.. all fired… up now" He says between long gaps of silence.

"Oh boy, I wouldn't do that if I were you. You have already lost a lot of energy and all I did was lay a single finger on you" The man says with a bitter tone. All of the men around him just stand there, as if the will some how be of use to him by just being there.

I know Natsu might die if I don't intervene. I put him under a less intense version of the sleeping spell that I used on him in our fight at the guild.

"I'm so sorry Natsu, but… its for your own good" I say with a weak smile.

"No...NO! Please don't do this Nat" He can no longer move. he is stuck, laying down on the floor, semi conscious. This will only last for 15 minutes so I have to hurry and finish these men.

"Flame of burning flour" I whisper as I send flames in the shape of millions of lotus flouse at the men. The flames only hit four of the men, knocking them out.

"Tears of ice" Shards of ice that are round on top, but with very sharp points at bottom surround the men.

"Wind storm" The ice starts to fly all around the men, in a tornado pure, white wind, and slowly get closer towards the men. The ice stabs eight of the men, getting rid of them.

"Boulder bound" I say as I hit the ground with my fist. Five boulder sized pieces of earth come out of the ground and crush five of the men.

"Poison ivy wrap" Poison ivy shoots out of the ground from below the men, and wraps around the three remaining anonymous men and drags them down into the earth.


	14. Fighting For Friends

*Natalia's POV*

That leaves one man, _the_ strongest man. The one that hurt Natsu.

"Well you just got rid of some dead weight sweetheart" He says with a relaxed expression.

"Now, if you would be so kind as to let me kill you, we can end this once and forall."

"No! I refuse to just let you win. I will fight! Forever and always!"

"But why?"

"Because I have freinds. The are so kind to me, and even though I haven't known them for long, they are like my family. I will fight until I know that there is nothing left to do to keep them safe."

"But I see none of your friends. Only a boy who thinks so little of you he thought that you would be a burden in a fight. Is that, the boy who you address as Natsu, someone you consider your friend? Well of you do, then I might as well be your friend to-"

"STOP! I dont want to hear that! Especially form you… You don't know anything about Natsu...yes he may not think highly of me, and yes I might be a pain in his ass because I can't do anything for him...but...but I love him...I will do anything, _anything_, to protect the boy I love with all my heart" my voice starts to quiver. I know I only have two minutes left until Natsu can stand again and, when he can, he is going to want to end this fight. I have to finish this before that happens… but how?

Oh… I know… I'll just combine all of the elements… Well I guess this is goodbye.

"I love all of the guild members for being my family" I whisper to myself as I start to conjure all of my magical energy.

"I love you Erza, for being a role model for me."

"I love you Happy, for being happy even when I couldn't be."

"I love you Lucy, for opening your home to me and being the best friend a girl can have."

"I love you Gray, for being the brother I always wanted and lending me a shoulder to cry on."

"And I love you Natsu, for being the most amazing friend and love anyone could have… I will always love you…"

I can feel my power is ready.  
>"Goodbye Earth" I say with a smile, "I will never forget all of the great things you have done for me." I take a nice long breath of air and flash my biggest and brightest smile at the man before me.<p> 


	15. Some People Are Worth Dying For

*Natsu's POV*

I see a bright light… She stopped the people... Natalia stopped them all with her last bit of power... to save me. She turns back and looks at me, a weak smile on her face. She starts to collapse but I run and catch her before she can hit the floor. Her face, it looks so content.

"I'm so happy that... even though you never loved me or... needed me... I was of good use to you in the end.." She says, barely whispering. Her voice is raspy and I know what's going to come. My eyes start to blur. I can hardly see her face.

"You're gonna be alright! We're gonna find you help!" I say, trying to convince her... Myself that everything will be fine.

"Shh don't cry" she says with a smile, " I'm happy to know you care, and that's all that matters." Her eyes start to lose life and her face turns pale. I can feel the tears start to overflow.

I look at her with concern "why did you do that?"

She chuckles softly but I can tell that just a small action like that hurt her. "Some people are worth dying for" she says, a smile on her face. I can see, in her eyes, that she is losing the little bit of life that she has been holding onto.

"I love you Natsu..." she says, her voice barely audible. I close my eyes and let the tears run down my face as I caress her ice cold cheek. She grabs my other hand and I hold it close to my heart.

In an instant, her ragged breath goes away, her chest stops heaving up and down, and her hand goes limp. I squeeze my eyes, just waiting to wake up from this nightmare.

"Natalia…" She can't be gone...

"Natalia…" No, she isn't.

"Natalia…" I can't just lose her this easily!

As I slowly start to open my eyes, I see her face. It no longer has the blush that is always on her cheeks when she's smiling...her smile...her beautiful smile.. It's gone. Her face is pale and I can tell that I have lost her. The most important thing in this world to me. But now that she's gone, she will never know how much... I love her...


End file.
